1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescope equipped with a lens cap, and to a lens cap.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known a pair of binoculars equipped with a couple of lens barrels and a couple of lens caps (see paragraphs 0009 through 0013 and FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-147388).
A couple of lens barrels are connected with each other by a body (a bridge).
The lens cap has a cap body with a circular shape and a couple of extendable elastic portions.
The lens barrel and the lens cap are connected by a couple of connecting members. Each of the connecting member is composed of a rotation axis disposed in a state protruding from the lens barrel surface and a hole formed on the elastic portion of the lens cap.
The couple of rotation axes are respectively located upper and lower outer surfaces on the tip portion of the lens barrel upon operating the binoculars. Each tip of the rotation axes is formed with a flared portion with an “L” shape.
The lens barrel and the lens cap are connected each other by inserting the rotation axes into the holes of the couple of elastic member.
In a telescope, for example, a pair of binoculars, according to the prior art, there has been a problem that since a couple of rotation axes are disposed on the outer surface of the lens barrel, the rotation axes become conspicuous when the connecting members of the lens cap are removed from the rotation axes. Accordingly, smoothness of the curved surface formed from the objective lens portion to the eyepiece portion is lost, so that aesthetic external appearance of the binocular has been spoiled.